gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Hook
Hook is an Ōu soldier and a former pet dog. He is quite a minor character but often seen in the background. Personality in the series Hook is quite calm, humble and polite dog. He is mocked by the neighbour dog, Golvy, but doesn't get too angry by it, since he is a former wild dog and knows and understands things much better than his neighbour. Hook is seen to be helpful and gives food and information to Weed and Lenny. However, he mentions he does this due to his hatred towards Blue, Ned and Bell. As a pup, he was manipulated by Blue and his minions to be loyal and steal for them. He is extremely bitter towards them after they killed his brother but he developed fear towards them as a pup and is unable to face them due to this. Eventually, he gathers his courage thanks to GB and Weed. He also leaves his life as a pet, as he never liked it. He is very thankful for Weed and promises to come to help him if he needs him. Hook is quite brave and not afraid to stand for what is right. Still, he admits he was a bit afraid when John was killed. Hook in Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Hook was abandoned as a puppy and, together with his brother Kuro, he joined the three rogue dogs named Blue, Ned, and Bell for protection. One day, Hook’s older brother questioned Blue about stealing and got killed for doing so. Hook ran away and became a pet in the town nearby. When Hook met Weed, he felt courage run through his veins. He decided to take part in the battle with the three rogue dogs to avenge his brother Kuro's death. He gathers other town dogs and launches on an attack. His mission succeeded when Blue runs out in front of a truck and gets run over. Afterward, Hook returns to his owner but decides to follow Hōgen’s minions out of curiosity when they come to town to round up dogs. Hook hopes to be at use and gather important information for Weed. Here he met Sasuke, whom he found out was also on Weed’s side. Hook was a witness to the murder of the German Shepherd, John, and decides to join Weed’s group to defeat the tyrant Hōgen. Unlike the anime, he follows Weed's group together with Reika (who had been freed by Hiro, John, Lefty, Rossi, and Tommy) and Sasuke throughout the manga on their journey. In the Hokkaidō arc, he serves as a back-up leader for Weed when they rounded up the dogs for reinforcements to battle Victor and save Gin's pack. 'Anime' Formerly a pet, and a slave to Blue before that, he escaped and helped save Mer from Blue. He is working for Weed independently. One day, a month after the Monster's death, he is seen by Nero and is beaten by his dogs. They kept beating him until Gin, John, and Akame came and saved him. At first, he mistakes him for Weed, but realizes that it was the father of Weed. He is the one that told Gin about Weed, and helped Gin in secret during his imprisonment by Hōgen. He brought Reika to the hideout below Gajō after he witnessed John's death. See more pictures in Hook (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Hougen's Group Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Labrador Category:Scar Category:Pet Dogs Category:Mix breeds Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Pet Dogs